1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text mailing system, and more particularly to a text mailing system in which a message is inputted from terminal equipment connected to a telephone set and the message is transmitted to a receiving station by utilizing a telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The telephone is a most common communication means in an office, but when an addressee station is busy or nobody is present there, it is necessary to redial again and again until the communication is established, if an emergency communication is required. When a person with whom the communication is desired is absent and another person answers, the purpose of communication is not achieved if the content of the communication is a confidential matter which cannot be left to a third person. When it is desired to communicate an identical matter to a plurality of persons, such as a notice of holding a meeting, the above problems are encountered for the plurality of persons when conventional telephones are used.